Special Interview with Naruto Cast
by Torgearilla5165456
Summary: Interview with naruto characters
1. Chapter 1

Special Interview with the cast of Naruto

Welcome everyone to my interview of the most famous Naruto characters there is....I am your hostess Myaka Tsuunami...

(Kakashi walks in with Naruto, and Sakura)

Aww Team 7 your right on time....

Naruto- What are we doing here anyway Myaka?

Just sit down Uzumaki and I'll tell you. Its an interview...(Naruto just looks dumbfounded)

Ok everyone as you can see this is Team 7....first off I would like to introduce you to

Kakashi-Sensei....Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki....

Alright lets start with the first question.

What are you all's favorite hobbies?

Naruto-EATING RAMEN!! BELIEVE IT!

Sakura-I dont really think I have a favorite hobby.

Kakashi- Well....I like to do lots of things..but my favorite hobby is.....

Naruto- READING THAT PERVERTED BOOK!!

Sakura-(Hits Naruto in the back of his head) SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! LET KAKASHI ANSWER FOR HIMSELF!(He rubs his head)

*sigh Lets move on to another question..(Just then Ino, shikamaru, and Choji walk in)

Oh great you guys are here! Please sit down

Naruto-What! I thought this was our interview?!

Shikamaru-A interview? What a drag!(folds arms)

Sakura and Ino glare at each other. Choji is sitting down eating his 3rd bag of chips

Alright lets move on to the next question...If you could become someone else who would you be?

Sakura- I would want to be Lady Tsunade

Naruto- Hahaha Sakura I would love to see you with those huge boobs like grandma Tsunade!

She hits him again in the back of his head making him fall off the chair

Ino-I think I like the way I am...no one can replace my beautiful face!

Shikamaru-Give me a break!

Choji is now on his 6th bag of chips

Kakashi Sensei...who would you want to be like?

Kakashi-Hmm.....thats a tough one...I'll come back to you on that one..

Oookkkk! Next Question

(Neji,Tenten, and Lee walk through the door)

Naruto-Hey Myaka don't you think its getting a little crowded in here?

Come on in guys!(Pulls out three more chairs)

Alright lets get this interview over with.....Do you guys have a crush on someone?

Naruto-He he he! (looks at Sakura)

Sakura rolls her eyes

Shikamaru-Liking girls is a drag! Ive learned that from experience

Ino glares at him

Lee- I think Sakura is the most beautiful girl I know! (he smiles his Gai Sensei like smile)

Naruto-HEY!

Ino-My guy is Sasuke

Sakura-NO HE ISNT!

Ino-YES HE IS!

Sakura-SASUKE IS MINE!

Ino-IN YOUR DREAMS PINK PIG!

Sakura-OH YEAH!! TOO BAD DOG BREATH!


	2. Chapter 2

What is wrong with you two? Someone comes in through the door everyone is shocked!

Everyone including me- SASUKE!!!!!

Sasuke-I guess Ive walked into another room full of idiots!

Where have you been Sasuke?

Sasuke-Hn

Naruto gets up and stands in front of him

Naruto-Why are **you** back traitor?

Sasuke-Get out of my face dobe!

Naruto-Oh now you want me to get out of your face huh? Well im not wanna fight?

Sakura Ino-BEAT HIM UP SASUKE!!!

Naruto and Sasuke leave the room to go start a fight....it looks like this interview is going no where

Neji your awfully quiet.

Neji-Huh? Oh were you talking to me?

Nevermind Neji

(Bark at the door)

AKAMARU!!!??

Aww man this room is crowded!

Kiba-Hey guys!

Hinata and shino walk in after Kiba

Sakura-Ummm Myaka aren't you gonna finish asking us questions?

Uhh yeah....How does it feel to be really famous anime/manga characters?

Kiba-Did you just say characters?

Lee-You mean were not real humans?

Ummm..no guys.. your characters... your made by a man named Masashi Kishimoto

Ino-WTF!!!!!

Just then Naruto and Sasuke walk in....Sasuke dosent have a scratch on him..but Naruto looks beat up

Naruto-I....almost..had..him

Naruto you look terrible!

Sasuke just walks over to a chair and sits down

Sakura starts to move her seat closer to Sasukes..Ino see her

Ino-Oh no you dont!(she scouts her seat closer to Sasuke as well)

Sasuke sees them

Sasuke-Will you two back.......

Naruto-What happened to the interview??

Im sorry Naruto we keep on getting interrupted.....

Naruto-Hmmmm

Theres a knock at the door.....Neji opens the door....ITS ITACHI AND THE REST OF THE AKAKTSUKI!

Everyone-AWW THE AKATSUKI

Sasuke-ITACHI!?

Sasuke takes off running to Itachi, everyone is going in circles yelling trying to get away from the Akatsuki. Then Orochimaru walks in...the yells get even louder

Kisame-Man these kids really are pathetic

I try to calm everyone down but its impossible!

Everyone calm down!!!!!

Naruto-Get me out of here now!!

Alright everyone this interview is not the way I wanted it to turn out....Im going to have to end this very early until everyone calms down..thanks for joining us

NO BOMBS DEIDARA!!!!!!

BOOM!!!

Too late!


End file.
